


Did you cry so much that you could barely see?

by furious_hope



Series: Flares [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furious_hope/pseuds/furious_hope
Summary: James Potter, grieving.
Relationships: James Potter & Parents, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Flares [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565818
Kudos: 11





	Did you cry so much that you could barely see?

**Author's Note:**

> Did not manage daily, but hopefully will in future.   
> This is just sadness.

It should have been overcast and rainy and horrendous, but instead it was ridiculously sunny when he finally emerged from St. Mungo’s. It irritated his swollen eyes and a little part of him wanted to hit something, but mainly he just wanted to stop. Stop walking, stop needing, stop crying. Stop feeling.

His mum was gone, and now so was his dad, and he was too young for this, and what was he meant to do. He couldn’t - there wasn’t any way to -

His dad would have hated this, he thought distantly, as he leaned against the side of the building, trying to catch his breath in-between the sobbing. He would have said something gently sarcastic, and tipped his head up, and told him not to be unhappy, sweetheart. His dad wasn’t here right now though. His dad was never going to be here again. He - what - what was he meant to do now?

He had never imagined a world without his parents - it wasn’t something imaginable. He had known they were old; in the last weeks, he had learned they were ill. He had thought himself ready. He wasn’t. The bleak exterior of posh department shop that was the Muggle entrance area to St Mungo’s had a various charms to avoid notice. He’d come out this entrance rather than taking one of their Floos to avoid the real world for a bit, but he felt so alone surrounded by blurry strangers. He couldn’t stop crying. He rooted around in his pocket for something to stop his streaming nose with, and one of his mum’s handkerchiefs came out and he started bawling, frantically hugging himself. _Merlin._ He sat down on the street blankly. He couldn’t believe that this was real. He felt sick around the clot of snot that was blocking his throat, and he couldn’t really breathe. His eyes ached, and he rubbed at them harshly.

Later, he was never really sure how long he stayed there, staring down at the grotty pavement, covered in cigarette butts and chewing gum. He looked up, confounded, when Lily and Sirius arrived.

They sat either side of him, Lily fiercely dragging him into her arms. He sheltered in her shoulder, and cried and cried.


End file.
